The Phantom of the Grand Line
by NefertariNami
Summary: Yes... It is finally here! The Phantom of the Opera mixed with One Piece! NamixVivi. MOO HA HA! Mr. Oogie Boogie has helped me tremendiously with this... THANK YOU!
1. Angel of Music I

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, The Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters. Sorry...

Angel of Music I

Phantom:

_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi!_

Meg Giry:

Nami, Nami,

Phantom:

_Nami..._

Meg Giry:

Where in the world have you been stealing? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new victim?

Nami Daae:

Belle-Mere spoke of a Princess, I only wish she'd appear. I heard she's also a Phantom! And I know she's near.

Here in this place, she draws me nearer, hiding in shadows afar... I only wish I could see her, for she has no tar!

Meg Giry:

Nami you must have been stealing! Phantoms like this are not true, Nami you're bright and you're witty, Do you have a clue?

Nami Daae:

Princess of Phantoms, bring me nearer, secret and strange Princess

Meg Giry:

Who is this Princess, this

Nami Daae/Meg Giry:

Princess of Phantoms hide in shadows, are you the strange Phantom?

Nami Daae:

She's with me, even now...

Meg Giry:

Your hands Nami, they're warm...

Nami Daae:

All around me...

Meg Giry:

Your face Nami, it's red...

Nami Daae:

It frightens me...

Meg Giry:

Don't be frightened...

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, these songs are from The Phantom of the Opera. I will fill in the characters names as we go along. So far, we have Nami as Christine Daae, but who is Meg and the Phantom? I haven't figured out who Meg should be yet, but I know who the Phantom is. If you have any ideas on who Meg should be, please suggest them to me.


	2. Think of Me

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Think of Me

Nami Daae:

Think of me, Think of me always, When we've said goodbye!

Remember me, 'cause I'm thief Nami! Wouldn't that be fun?

On that day, I heard a Phantom say, that Arlong is not here with you!

You know me, I promise I would see that day!

And you know, the Phantom, she will know, that I will seek her out one day, her voice, an angel, her wings are blue and white!

Think of summertime, when skys are blue, desert countries surround us as rain falls!

Dream of me, in the dark shadows, you are there inside!

Imagine me, with you forever, shadows hide darkness!

Think of me, please, Phantom be with me, singing songs of you and pirates!

My heart starts racing when I hear your angel singing!

Vicomte Raoul De Chagny:

Can it be?

Can it be Nami?

Oh, how I wish I knew!

So long ago, it seemed so long ago!

I tried to give her lots of things!

She might not remember me, but I remember her...

Nami Daae:

I dream of you, I think of you, you always have a dream!

Do you realize who I am, will you think of me...

A/N: We know who Nami is (Christine) but once again, who is this strange Phantom Nami speaks of? And who in the world is Raoul? No seriously, who is he? I can't think of anyone that would fit him besides Usopp, but Usopp has a different... More important roll...


	3. Angel of Music II

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Angel of Music II

Phantom:

Pitiful Boy!

That slave of beauty!

Trying to cook candy...

Ignorant fool!

Your brave young fighter...

Sharing in my triumph!

Nami Daae:

Princess, I hear you!

Sing, I listen!

Stay by my side, guide me!

Princess of Phantoms, please forgive me!

Enter my soul, Master!

Phantom:

Nami, I know all your secrets!

See why in darkness I hide!

Know why my name is not Vivi!

I'm joking, I lied!

Nami Daae:

Princess of Phantoms!

Guide and guardian!

Nefertari Vivi!

Princess of Phantoms!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, Dark Angel!

Phantom/Vivi:

I am Nefertari Vivi...

Come to me, Navigator, thief...

Nami!

Princess!

I am Nefertari Vivi...

Come to me, Navigator thief...

A/N: In case you haven't caught on yet, Nami is Christine Daae, Nefertari Vivi is the Phantom Erik, but who is Raoul and Meg? I still don't know yet! It's driving me nuts!


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

The Phantom of the Opera

Nami Daae:

In sleep she sang to me, in dreams she came!

That voice which calls to me!

And sings Nami!

And do I dream again,

I'll always find!

The Phantom of the Opera is there...

Inside my mind!

Phantom Vivi:

Sing once again with me!

Our strange duet!

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet!

And though you look at me!

With big brown eyes!

The Phantom of the Opera is there...

Inside your mind!

Nami Daae:

I have not seen your face,

I like your hair...

I am the mask you wear,

Phantom Vivi:

It's me they hear!

Phantom Vivi/Nami Daae:

Your/My spirit and Your/My voice,

In one combine!

The Phantom of the Opera is there...

Inside Your/My mind!

A/N: I skipped singing all the AAAAaaAAaaaaaaaAA etc. because it gets annoying after a while. I bet you can't wait until the Notes scene! I still need help with Meg and Raoul. Also, if you have any other character suggestions, please let me know!


	5. Music of the Night

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Music of the Night

Phantom Vivi:

I have brought you!

We are alone in this dark night!

To my world of unending nights, Baroque Works ruined me...

You have come here... for one purpose and one alone!

Since the moment I first saw your face, I have needed you with me, to help me and help me defeat them... defeat them...

Nighttime sharpens, Crocodile prepares them...

Darkness wakes, and tries to go defeat them...

Silently Baroque Works... abandon their defenses...

Helpless to resist the notes I write, but then they make him come out to the fight...

Slowly, gently, Luffy comes to get him!

Grasp it, sense it!

Luffy looks for One Piece!

Hearing is believing, Zero is deceiving!

...dare you trust Baroque Works evil plan?

Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth!

And the truth isn't what you want to see!

In the dark, it is easy to pretend!

...that numbers in Baroque Works is not real...

Softly, gently, Zero shall surround you!

Hear it, Feel it, closing in around you!

Open up your eyes, let your weapon come to life!

In this desert which you know you cannot fight... the desert of the great Crocodile's might!

Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world!

Do not leave thoughts of the friends you knew before!

Close your eyes, and let friends surround you, please!

...only then, will you live a good life...

Floating, Falling, Navigators feather... Touch it, Trust it!

Make the maps of the world!

Let the dream begin!

Let your conscious side give in!

To the power of the islands that you meet... the power of the Baroque Works nation!

You alone can make your dream take flight...

Help me take my kingdom back from him!

A/N: I always cry every time I see Vivi leave her friends as she stays in Alabasta as Vivi and Nami are my favorite characters off One Piece. I hope that Vivi will join the Straw-Hat crew later in the series like she has second thoughts. I tried to add a little of Nami and Vivi in this song. I still need help with characters.


	6. No one would listen

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

No one Would Listen

Phantom Vivi:

No one would listen.

No one but her.

Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed from Alabasta.

Shunned by the Crocodile.

I learned to fight it.

In the dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to go back, get back at Crocodile.

No one would listen.

I alone could hear the music.

Then at last, a voice in the mist seemed to cry, "I hear you; I hear your fears, your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness, shared my emptiness.

No one would listen.

No one but her.

Heard as the outcast hears.

No one would listen, no one but her.

Heard as the outcast hears...

A/N: This song is called No one would Listen and it is played in the second disk of The Phantom of the Opera if you have the 2 disk edition set. If not, then it goes by the tune of Learn to be Lonely, which is the song played at the credits. The Phantom is singing this, or in our case, Vivi, and the person who hears her is Christine, or, Nami... I was crying as I wrote this... I still am crying...


	7. I Remember

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

I Remember

Nami Daae:

I remember... there was mist... swirling mist upon a large, sparkling lake!

And on that lake there was a boat... and in the boat was a sad girl!

Who was that shape in the darkness?

Who is the girl who's depressed?

A/N: Nami is singing about Vivi. What more can I say? Oh yeah, and Vivi DOES have a mask like the Phantoms. Just a little heads up. That's why after Nami says that last sentence and pulls the mask off Vivi, Vivi goes in a rage!


	8. Stranger Than You Dreamt it

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Phantom Vivi:

Damn you!

You little Navigator thief!

You little devil!

Is THIS what you wanted to see?

Urrraagghh!

Curse you!

You little lying Falcon!

You little lion!

Did you join Baroque Works for me?

Damn you!

Curse you!

Nami tell me you were only joking, please, you must!

Can you think of me, not as a phantom, but as a friend, but secretly yearns for desert, secretly... secretly!

Nami... fear will turn to love!

You'll learn to see, to know the girl who fought Baroque Works, can you even believe what Zero did, yet I dream of Alabasta, secretly... secretly!

Oh, Nami...

Come, we must return... those two Baroque Works partners who run this place will miss you!

A/N: Who are the two Baroque Works partners that run the theatre? Come aboard to find out! Oh yeah. This happens RIGHT AFTER the song, I remember... It is after Nami pulls of Vivi's mask. The last sentence is after Nami gives Vivi back her mask. Watch The Phantom of the Opera to get a better description.


	9. Magical Lasso

The Phantom of the Grand Line

By: NefertariNami

Magical Lasso

Usopp Buquet:

Sky blue hair, and down to her waist, her duck named Karoo is a fast Spot-Billed Duck!

She joined an organization, named Baroque Works... she went as Miss Wednesday!

Mme. Giry:

Those who speak of what they know, find too late that a quiet silence is wise!

Usopp Buquet, hold your tongue!

She'll burn you with the heat of her heart!

A/N: So far, we know that Nami is Christine Daee, Vivi is the Phantom named Erik, Usopp is Josie Buquet, but we don't know who Vicomte Raoul De Chagny, Meg Giry, Madame Giry, Carlotta, Piangi, Firmin, Andre, etc. Don't worry- you will find out soon... If I can find the right characters...


End file.
